


Just Desserts

by bluest_skies



Series: Dom/sub Verse [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dean in an apron, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Sub!Dean, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluest_skies/pseuds/bluest_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cas finds Dean in his kitchen wearing an apron, and only an apron, and Cas thinks that dessert before dinner sounds like a fine idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd, so any mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy :)

Castiel paused at the front door, an aroma that set his stomach to growling immediately filling the air. He inhaled deeply and closed the door, dropping his leather satchel and suit jacket on the bench. Kicking off his shoes, he made his way through the foyer, curiosity pulling him towards the kitchen. He poked his head around the corner, the scene before him stealing his breath.

There, in the middle of his kitchen, naked except for a black half-apron tied at the waist, was Dean. He stood in front of the stove, stirring something in a pot, then tasting it, humming in satisfaction. Castiel leaned against the door frame, watching, wondering what had gotten into his boyfriend this evening. Not that Castiel was complaining about this little display, not at all. He was enjoying the sight of the skinny black apron strings bouncing off of Dean's pert ass as he moved around the kitchen, completely oblivious to the fact that he was being watched. Castiel grinned as Dean wiggled his bottom as he ran a knife through a potato, dicing it into small pieces. Or maybe not so unaware.

“Making yourself at home?” Castiel said after a few moments.

Dean glanced at him over his shoulder. “I didn't think you'd mind.”

Castiel pushed away from the door frame, walking up behind Dean and sliding his arms around to his chest. “Not at all,” he murmured in Dean's ear. “But you can't very well except me to be interested in dinner when dessert is right here in front of me, already prepared.” He kissed the shell of Dean's ear. “Put down the knife.”

Dean set it aside, pushing it and the cutting board full of potato cubes away so that the counter space in front of him was clear. He shivered as Castiel licked a stripe up the side of his neck, capturing an earlobe between his teeth, growling softly. Castiel palmed Dean's ass, squeezing. “I'm tempted to make you dress like this every time you're over here.” He gave it a firm smack. “Which would be all the time, just so you know.”

Castiel moved over to the stove, flipping off the burners before grabbing a wooden spoon that resided in a small ceramic crock with the other spatulas and whisks. Twirling it between his fingers, he stared at the small reddened area that was on Dean's skin from his hand. “You know, I'm wondering...this little display of yours, that pretty ass all bare for me...Is there something you would like Dean? Something that you wouldn't just ask for?”

Dean half-turned, eyes zeroing in on the spoon before glancing up at Castiel. “Um...what do you mean?”

Castiel tsked, twirling the spoon, gesturing for Dean to turn back around and he did so, hands braced on the counter top. “What I  _mean_ \--” He smacked the spoon against his hand, a loud  _twack!_ echoing through the kitchen, causing Dean to jump. “Is if you want me to spank your pretty ass pink, you could  _ask._ ”  _thwak!_ “And I might. Or  _maybe_ you're offering your ass up to be fucked, hmm?” Castiel tapped the spoon against the side of his leg and slid his palm across Dean's ass, fingers running along his crack. “That's it, isn't it,” he murmured into Dean's ear. He placed on hand on Dean's back, pushing until his chest was flush with the counter, arms stretched out in front of him. “Bend you over the counter, just like this.” Castiel nudged Dean's feet with his own, widening his stance. “Open up that greedy hole of yours.” He slid a finger between Dean's ass cheeks, the tip ghosting over the puckered flesh. Dean sucked in a breath. “Is that what you need, Dean?” Castiel pushed the tip of his finger past the ring of muscle and it clenched around the digit. Castiel twisted his finger in up the first knuckle, then pulled it back. “To be fucked? Or spanked. Think carefully.”

Castiel continued to tease Dean's entrance, swirling his finger around the rim, then pushing his finger in slightly, working the tip in and out until Dean started pushing back against him.

“ Answer me.”

“ Spanked,” he choked out, head bowing until it hit the counter with a dull  _thunk_ . “Please, Cas.”

Castiel withdrew his hand, patting Dean on the butt lightly with the spoon. “Good boy. Go to the living room and lie over the arm of the couch.” Waiting until Dean had left the kitchen, Castiel grabbed a few things from the bedroom, slipping them in his pants pocket, before joining him. Dean had draped himself over one arm of the couch, feet spread wide apart, ass high in the air.

“ I see you left the apron on. Was that so you didn't make a mess all over my couch?” Castiel mused as he walked across the room. “I must say, if so I appreciate your thoughtfulness. Although,” he paused, running the spoon up the back of Dean's thigh and across his ass cheeks. “ _I_ think you were just in such a hurry to get that ass in the air that you forgot. In fact, I bet you're already leaking all over it, aren't you?” He palmed the head of Dean's cock, slick and dripping with precome. “Mmm, thought so,” Castiel murmured, coating his fingers before pushing two into Dean's mouth, who sucked at them greedily. After a few moments, he pulled back. “Let's warm you up, shall we?”

~*~

Dean closed his eyes, pushing away all distractions, turning his focus towards Cas. He felt slick fingers probing, sending soft sparks of pleasure low in his belly, and he grunted when he felt the intrusion of a small plug. Nothing overly large, but just enough to draw his attention, especially when Cas thumped the base with the wooden spoon.

“ Any particular reason you feel the need to spanked?” Castiel's voice was low, almost as if he weren't really speaking to Dean at all, but just voicing his thoughts aloud. “Have you done something to deserve it?”

Had he? Dean supposed that he probably had at some point and his thoughts drifted to this morning. “I came without permission,” he confessed and Castiel's hand began rubbing across his ass cheeks in slow, lazy circles.

“ I've never told you that you needed express permission when we are apart, but I'll play along. Why don't you tell me about this infraction. When did it happen?”

“ This morning. In the shower.” Dean made a small contented noise as his skin warmed under Cas' hands, which alternated between rubbing and light pats.

“ And what were you thinking about?”

“ You.” Dean's gasp was sudden as the wooden spoon landed soundly on the right side with a loud smack. Jesus, it  _stung_ and he squirmed slightly.

“ Specifically, Dean.”

He'd confessed it all then, how he'd pictured Cas on his hands and knees, body trembling while Dean had eaten him out, tongue lapping at his hole until it was easy enough to be three fingers deep, slowly fucking in and out of him. Focused on nothing but Cas' pleasure, hitting in just the right spot to make his hips jerk, coaxing noises out of Cas that he'd never heard before, but now wanted nothing more than to hear them from now on. How he'd come so hard he'd nearly fallen to his knees in the shower and he'd thought about it so much at work earlier in the day, that at lunch he'd locked himself away in his office, unable to ignore the throbbing in his dick anymore.

And throughout it all, Cas had mimicked his words, removing the plug to tease at Dean's hole with his fingertips, eventually pushing three in, opening him up with each push and pull, fingers curling to hit the sweet spot until Dean was making those noises, shamelessly loud, begging for Cas to fuck him.

“ It sounds like you want to fuck  _ me _ , based on this little shower fantasy of yours. Do you want to fuck me, Dean?” It was the spoon again, two quick stinging smacks and Dean’s hands clutched at the couch cushions. He’d never entertained the thought of having Cas in that way, but this morning it had crept into his thoughts and all day he felt as if he’d been consumed by it, not only jerking off in the shower that morning, but shutting himself away in his office at lunch to get off again. Dean was startled out his thoughts when Cas’ gripped him by his hair, hissing lowly in his ear. “Is it? Ride that pretty cock of yours until I’m coming all over you?”

“ Yes!” Dean cried out as the spoon landed in a series of stinging smacks. “Yes Cas, please. Please I want that. I do. I shouldn't, but I do!” He gasped in relief moments later as Cas' hand, covered in something cool and wet, slid across his tender skin.

“ Why shouldn't you?” Cas murmured.

“ You're my Dom,” Dean groaned into the couch cushions, pushing back against Cas' hand so he could feel the sharp ache of the welts he was certain he had. He grunted, cock throbbing when Cas gave him a smack.

“ Stop that.” Cas' continued with his ministrations, hands kneading, spreading apart Dean's ass cheeks. Dean whimpered when he felt Cas nudge against his entrance, pushing in slowly until he felt his pelvis against him. He felt so full, so deliciously stretched he couldn't answer and when Cas bucked against him, he gasped out, “It isn't right.”

Cas pulled back slowly, almost completely, before slamming back into him. “That's not for you to say is it,” he growled lowly. He repeated that slow pull, thrusting back hard just as Dean was answering, his “no” breaking off into a moan.

“ That's right,” Cas murmured as he fucked in and out of Dean slowly. “Your cock is mine to use isn't it?”

“ Yes, yes Cas. It's yours,” Dean panted.

“ Mmhmm. And if I want to fuck myself on it, I can, can't I?” Cas' hands slid to Dean's hips, gripping him tightly.

“ Yes,” Dean groaned. “Please Cas.”

Cas' pace quickened, relentless as he pounded into Dean hard and fast. Dean's knees started to buckle and Cas slid an arm underneath him, holding onto his waist to keep him steady. He saw stars behind his eyelids when Cas changed his angle slightly, bumping against his prostate over and over and he started to feel warmth pooling low in his belly. Dean grasped at the couch with his hands. “God, I'm gonna come.”

“ No.” Cas grunted, punctuating the command with a smack to Dean's ass.

The pain was quick and sharp, distracting him for only a brief moment before he could feel it building again. It was too much, too much “...too much, Cas it's too much. I can't, I can't... _god I can't!_ ” And then it was all gone, except the feeling of Cas' arm tight around him. He was empty, clenching around nothing, gritting his teeth against the throbbing sensation in his dick. He gasped at the first feel of Cas coming across his lower back, warm liquid hitting against him in spurts before sliding down his crack.

Dean opened his eyes when he felt Cas' hand slid through his hair, pushing sweaty strands back from his forehead. Cas leaned in, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Let's get you cleaned up. Do you need help standing?”

“ Mmph...”

“ I'll take that as a yes. Come on, naughty boy. On your feet.” Cas groaned as he helped Dean lift off of the couch, stretching out his back before shuffling towards the hallway, one arm draped across Cas' shoulders. Once in the bathroom, Cas started the shower, helping Dean step into the tub.

“ I'll go get you some sweatpants,” Cas said as he walked towards the bedroom. He paused at the doorway. “And Dean? No jerking off the shower. I think you've had enough fun for today, don't you?” He chuckled as he heard a dull thump and Dean groan in frustration.

 


End file.
